Numerous pet chews have been made available to pets. These pet chews may be formed of a variety of materials, such as polymeric materials including edible and non-edible materials, rawhide, rope, etc. They may, for example, bounce, squeak, or ring. Furthermore the chews may provide hygienic or nutritional benefit to the animal.
Exemplary embodiments of pet chews include, for example, but are not limited to the following. “Health Chew Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,497; “Blends of Starch and Aliphatic-Aromatic Based Polyester Resins,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,538; “Animal Chew,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,182; “Heat Modifiable Dog Chew,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,161; “Method of Molding Animal Starch,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,516; etc. The prior art is replete with disclosures directed at forming a variety of chew toys. However, there is still a need to provide chew toys that may generally fulfill other or multiple requirements such as retaining the interest of pets and their owners, including various textures in a single chew, or including portions in a chew that may be replaced.